syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Disintegration
Teresa Lipan: "The alarms are going off all over, everything's shutting down, the dam's crumbling... Gabe, get out of there!" Walkthrough When this mission begins, you'll be thrown straight into a firefight. Immediately snap to the container in front and kill the enemy opposite you. Unsnap from this and hug the wall that gives you a good view of the few other hostiles here. Shoot the explosive tanks to nuke them quickly. When they're dead, head for the computer, watching out for mines! Hack into the network, and the next door will open. This corridor is littered with mines, but you can use them against the enemy. Shoot them or toss an explosive to trigger them. Slowly proceed through, being wary of mines. Diffuse or destroy them to neutralise the threat. Before heading into the next room, there is an ammo box in the area you started. Inside the second room are two guards. The helmeted guy won't alert anybody, but the tango further away will be knocked down by a water leak - this triggers backup, including a sniper. You absolutely CANNOT afford this, so kill them fast. Once that's done, interact with the crane close to the helmeted patrol. Mash the buttons quickly to succeed. This will trigger another wave, so snap to cover and kill the more aggressive hostile. The second will snipe from an elevated position, so aim for his head. When they're dead, climb up the ladder to the second tango's body, and kick this door open. A few well-protected enemies will now assault you, so counter them with the G11. Blow up the mines here before proceeding for some easy kills! Advancing down the corridor will trigger a new duo, and they happen to camp near yet another mine. A perfectly timed shot will nuke them both if you hit the explosive. Keep going silently, and you'll come to a crane control room. Use an explosive dart on the two men in front, and then Gabe will demand the crane access code from Trinidad. She tells him it's 5-4-3, so enter this into the left control panel (the right panel controls a ladder). If you alerted the two enemies when you entered this room, some backup will arrive. A cutscene will play in which Trinidad gives Gabe the slip. You can't chase her, at least for now. Instead, a new gang of hostiles appears - one of which is a marksman. It's best to counter-snipe him with the MB-150's 6mm rounds from a distance. Fortunately, he doesn't have an elevation advantage and neither does he wear a helmet. When he's dead, it's safe to proceed out to the door close to the crane, but watch out for more tangoes. Kill them, cross to the opposite side and remove the crane's jam. After mashing the button, the crane will work, but yet more enemies arrive. The most dangerous is the helmeted thug inside the crane room; he's armed with a Desert pistol. When he's dead, focus on the other two. After you kill them, head down the ladder activated by the right control panel. A pair of AS guards will now spawn. They're not that different from those in the previous level except that you now DON'T have a puddle of electrified water to disable them. Aim for their legs to drop them, and then snipe their backs. Remember that aside from electric attacks, explosives will affect them as well. You can always sneak up on them with the taser, which has infinite ammo, if all else fails. Killing them ends the mission. Hidden Evidence * After you open the door with the computer. Go toward the back corner of that small area, and you will find a pair of glasses on the floor next to a file cabinet or machinery. Use EDSU to help. * When you encounter your second flare, DO NOT shoot the nearby mine!!! Kill the guards with IR goggles, then disarm the mine. Afterward get the hidden evidence (with the help of EDSU) which is just across the mine on top of the boxes. * After you pressed 5-4-3 on the control panel, go back to the control panel again and press 8-9-8. * Before you un-jam the crane, go toward the left back of the room, climb the pipe and shimmy to the right. Drop down and get the hidden evidence. Use EDSU to help. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions